


【卜岳】驯养

by Sonnexo



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnexo/pseuds/Sonnexo





	【卜岳】驯养

通过我进入无尽痛苦之城/通过我进入永世凄苦之坑/通过我进入万劫不复之人群/正以推动我那崇高的造物主/我是神权神志神爱的结晶/在我之前未有永恒之创造/我将于天地一同长久 ——《神曲·炼狱篇》

 

卜凡最近会在书房呆很久，还尚有余温的红茶就放在手边，有时候旁边还放着岳明辉贪嘴咬过几口的半糖蛋糕。查找资料的工作困难又繁琐，在这种机械劳动上无法使用自己的魔力，便成了魔族的噩梦。

刚入秋的天气已经变得凉爽，第一片叶子落下来时终于不再像盛夏一般闷热难耐。书房内常年合拢的暗色窗帘偶尔会被窗外掠过的风撩开一角，卜凡活动着有些发酸的脖颈，抬头时恰好看到岳明辉正靠在帘幕落下的落地窗边，百无聊赖地用手指勾着丝绸想要往外看。他的小腿藏在宽大的袍子里，交叠着露出一点点白。岳明辉还没有完全适应自己的魔族身份，二人在黄昏出门散步时也跟卜凡提到过自己想要再感受一下正常阳光。这种任性的小招数总是让卜凡陷入思索，岳明辉却也明事理，尽管嘴硬却依旧会对卜凡的示好表示需求。

人类真是奇怪的生物。卜凡不止一次这么想。

那条袍子真的很适合他。深色布料柔和细腻，边缘是手工缝制的暗红绣线，岳明辉在挪身移动时卜凡可以看清楚他偶尔裸露的腿部和手臂，在他抬手够书架上的东西时宽松的袍袖会掉到大臂，漂亮流畅却不失力量的手臂线条就会暴露出来，还有性感无比的刺青。近乎落到肩膀的领口是岳明辉嚷着热非要这么穿的，在他弯腰俯身时魔族总会轻易将视线锁定在裸露胸口，厚重柔软的地毯让岳明辉开始担心靴子的去处，常常只是赤脚踩在上面，要求卜凡做这做那。

那块半糖蛋糕还是没逃过宿命，卜凡喝完最后一口红茶时，岳明辉已经垂着一双长腿坐在桌上，脚趾堪堪点着地面，袍子有些凌乱地卷在大腿处，正忙着捏着金属叉子抿那角蛋糕。香甜的奶油味儿蹭过岳明辉的唇角，粉红舌尖探出来舔走，还有咀嚼时微微鼓起的脸颊。卜凡饶有兴趣地观察着面前正在吃东西的人，伸长手臂去搂岳明辉的腰身。

“来这儿，坐在我身上吃。”

岳明辉的眉头都拧了起来，明显有些不乐意，却还是挨不过卜凡看起来温和却强硬的动作，他只得跌跌撞撞贴过去直到挨上卜凡的大腿，后背贴着胸口靠紧，还分开点双腿好坐的更舒服些。手上端着的蛋糕晃晃悠悠，卜凡把鼻尖埋进岳明辉半长的头发里磨蹭后颈——比蛋糕更香，也更甜。忙了一个早上的卜凡终于有机会领取自己应有的放松机会，他摸索着岳明辉的腰身，将那条宽松的长袍撩了起来。

魔族有些微凉的手指摸上腰身时，岳明辉有些下意识地抗拒。卜凡好像在哄他似的，一边吻着僵硬的后颈一边将手指贴上去握紧。注意到对方亲密的小动作的岳明辉把最后一口蛋糕吃完后，点点他的手背权做回应。卜凡把岳明辉的双手交到一手里扣好的动作并没有被阻止，魔族把他往怀里按紧些许，呼出热气蒸发后体表回温把对方束缚在温暖的牢笼里，长时间没有发泄的精力正清晰地顶在后腰，隔着长袍被软肉描摹出形状。听着岳明辉不带什么愤怒情绪的抱怨，卜凡点头，出其不意地用空出的手隔着长袍捏上乳头。阿诺德原本被他的动作安抚的像只卸了脾气的猫，却因为胸前的刺激而呼吸一滞，身体发着抖试图挣脱开卜凡的束缚，言语间也染上了点儿怒气。

“你放开我，凡子。”

“乖。”

反抗总是得到加倍的强硬压制，卜凡收紧手臂小心翼翼地张口抿着对方耳垂和耳骨上的耳饰答非所问，岳明辉胸前乳头隔着长袍布料已经胀痛的厉害，磨蹭带来电流一般的快感涌上全身。岳明辉呼出的气息都带着蛋糕的甜味儿，在卜凡近乎研究性的抚摸和捏弄下，他勃起了。意识到这点飞快试图合拢的双腿又被魔族压开，岳明辉又羞又急，扭过头去扬声要骂，却被卜凡柔软的吻封住了嘴唇。

从书房走到休息室不过也就一分钟的距离，时间在卜凡的抚摸和触碰下被无休止地拉长，岳明辉后背挨上休息室房门时仿佛交代了自己的大半辈子。卜凡的手指不断撩开岳明辉身上持续垂落试图遮盖什么的长袍，往里去摸他已经开始滚烫发红的胸口，瘦削腰胯在他手上发着抖。感受到凉意的岳明辉暗暗骂了几声就被抵在房门上，发出砰地声响。一头凌乱发丝发着抖喊疼，卜凡这边低下头就亲了下来。湿热气息交缠，没几秒岳明辉的呜咽和叫骂就被吞了个七七八八，他的手想往卜凡衬衫底下摸，可手指转了个弯就拢上了卜凡腿间的玩意儿。卜凡倒吸一口气结束黏腻亲吻，岳明辉趁着魔族去啃他露在外面的脖子吹了个口哨——赤裸裸的挑衅。

卜凡接受挑战。合拢了齿序狠狠在岳明辉脖子上留了个牙印，明显相比卜凡，岳明辉要兴奋得多，他揪着卜凡衣领蹦下来，一边接吻一边扯着他往后退进门，期间还差点被脚垫绊倒，幸亏卜凡一直托着他的腰没放。岳明辉的眼球隔着眼皮感觉到亮红色的光，休息室的灯是开着的，卜凡拥着他后背挨上柔软大床，身下的岳明辉眯着眼睛喘息，卜凡看了他一会儿，压开他的长腿埋身下去。

很长，很长的前戏。顺着额头往下落下的亲吻，在脖颈间留下一连片的红痕。卜凡亲吻的力气总是很大，牙齿磨着岳明辉的皮肤滚烫品尝甜美。新生魔族依旧保持着人类的习惯和形体，血管里的血液都能漫出点儿香味。身上的长袍被脱掉铺在身下，在白色床单上绽出一朵深色的花。裸露胸脯并不单薄，长时间的战斗和训练留下的肌肉和伤痕在短时间内并没有消退，鼓动着泛起一层粉红，胸口在卜凡的注视下起伏，没忍多久岳明辉还是呜咽出声。卜凡的亲吻先落在左侧乳头——或许是那儿靠近心脏，更加敏感。每次牙齿扣住轻咬时岳明辉总会忍不住抬着腰呜咽，有一次卜凡仅仅靠玩弄乳头就让岳明辉硬到极限，这都是长时间相处后的研究成果，卜凡是这样解释的。他甚至把这些下流的小秘密和实验都记录在了一本精致的牛皮本里，藏在书桌抽屉最里面。这是岳明辉所不知道的。原本就充血肿胀的乳头这会儿挂上了湿漉漉的唾液，颤巍巍地发着抖。卜凡再用手指拨弄几下就能听到岳明辉抑制不住的呻吟，一切都在他的掌控之中，无论是做爱还是岳明辉。

卜凡把头埋进他腿间时，岳明辉大脑一片空白。卜凡很少给他做细致的安抚，突如其来的温和让他有点儿不知所措。湿热舌尖顺着小腹划下条水痕，岳明辉条件反射地试图合拢双腿，恰好夹住卜凡的脑袋。持续合拢也不是，索性打开也不对，岳明辉迟疑着，伸手摸进卜凡柔软发丝，要去推拒。在温暖舌头缠上他的阴茎时，手指收紧了点儿，原本的拒绝变成迎合，甚至紧紧抓住了卜凡脖颈上的项圈。卜凡笑出声来，热气贴着岳明辉的阴茎根部蹭到敏感会阴，张开嘴巴把岳明辉含了进去。

上天堂也不过如此。卜凡的口交温和又细致，他仿佛知道岳明辉所有的敏感点，从硬起的滚烫的龟头，到勃发的柱身，再到满满充盈的囊袋；从柔嫩泛红的会阴，到因为紧张不断收缩的穴口，再到内里湿热的秘密花园。这一切都是美好的，是卜凡见到岳明辉前从未感觉到的。探究地亲吻和一丝不苟地吞吐，岳明辉手指紧紧抓着身下的长袍，拼命拱着腰渴望更多的刺激。卜凡修长手指沾着点儿玫瑰味的软膏挤进岳明辉的后穴，紧致柔软的肠道马上热情迎接着他，岳明辉鼻息重了些，哑着嗓子出声。

“里面，再里面一点……”

卜凡欣然照做。两根手指分开点儿摸索着岳明辉的后穴，敏感点很快就被他找寻到。手指压着往前推，岳明辉就会发出近乎甜腻的呻吟，这是平常很少能听到的。扩张进行的顺利，带着玫瑰味儿的润滑在他肠道里融化，变得异常湿热又缠人。岳明辉的龟头抵在卜凡喉咙，反复磨蹭后就要跳动着射精。  
——不可以这么惯着他。卜凡抽出已经湿漉漉的手指，眼前的小洞因为不能及时合拢而可怜巴巴地收缩着。从口腔中退出时牵出点儿银丝，卜凡一把抓住岳明辉的性器顶端，把精液堵回去。回流的滋味并不好受，岳明辉挣扎着眼眶发红，骂了几声却发现卜凡毫无反应。生理实在太过难耐，岳明辉终于放软了姿态，带着哭腔小声开口求饶。

“放进来。”

“哥哥，放什么进来？”卜凡的手指依旧狠狠堵着岳明辉的龟头，甚至反复磨蹭着给他带来些煎熬以外的快感。

“你的东西……放进来，该死。”饱受折磨的岳明辉此刻已经没什么力气去跟卜凡争辩，眼角挂着点水液挣扎着看着自己恶趣味的爱人。卜凡又露出了那个无辜又温和的笑容，手上却用了点力气，岳明辉呜呜咽咽，性器软了大半。

“你是不是很讨厌魔族？”突如其来的问题甚至有些没头没脑，让岳明辉有点反应不过来，他的一只手依旧抓着卜凡的手腕，手下的脉搏跳动着，昭示着面前男人时刻都可能会出现的危险行径。岳明辉从未想过他会询问这个，在他变成魔族后的很长一段时间里，卜凡对于他对魔族的恩怨只字不提，岳明辉张了张嘴却没出声，一时间不知道应该怎样回应。卜凡摇了摇头，俯下身来时发丝蹭过岳明辉的脸颊，低声呢喃的同时一把按住岳明辉的胸口。“既然你已经是我的眷属了，应该习惯一下我魔族的样子。哥哥。”

 

窒息，眩晕，周身魔力全被切断。岳明辉终于体会了一把“正常人”的感觉。卜凡的手指在他的身上滑动着，更多目前岳明辉赖以生存的魔力被尽数收回，意识开始不清晰，空气好像也被一并掠走，像漂浮在云端。需要……需要。岳明辉迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睛，呼吸也变得急促起来。好需要。

而伏在他身上，被一团暗色光芒笼罩着的卜凡却有了点儿变化。床铺吱呀乱响，更沉重的气息和低吼裹住此刻昏昏沉沉的岳明辉，原本宽敞的房间变得拥挤不堪，巨型魔族展开翅膀时整个房子都在颤抖。岳明辉勉强再睁开眼时，卜凡已然变回了魔族形态，气息从鼻吻间呼出，却出人意料的没什么过激举动。周身环绕的魔力氛围越发浓厚，岳明辉被卜凡困在身下狭小的空隙里，不断试图抬起胸口贴近身上的给予者，已经顾不上恐惧，只是基本的需求就快逼疯自己。

“这样进去的话你会痛的。”卜凡的声音变得更加低沉，甚至讨好一般用舌头舔着岳明辉的胸口，留下大片湿漉漉的痕迹。因为被切断魔法后猛地供给，而几乎失去自制力的岳明辉顾不上这么多，他需要卜凡，说不清是被填满还是被拥抱，修长手指探下去，摸索着湿热后穴塞进三根，一边小声呜咽呻吟一边摸索着帮自己做最后的扩张。卜凡的瞳孔放大了，气息也变得急切。魔族的快感极低，相比泄欲他们更喜欢注视爱人的欲望沉浮。巨大的脑袋顺着岳明辉赤裸胸口拱下去，顶开岳明辉的双腿，粗长湿热的舌头顺着后穴钻进去，跟陷在里面的手指一起帮他做着扩张。岳明辉快要崩溃了，魔力供给充斥全身后的身体格外敏感，卜凡的气息滚烫蹭在敏感的双腿间，魔族的舌头不像人类那般柔和，更有侵占性地舔着他的后穴，深入，再深入。岳明辉几乎因为这个而掉入深渊，平日里趾高气昂的模样此刻烟消云散，取而代之的是不停地呜咽，破碎的呻吟和渴望的迎合。不够，还是不够。需要更多，不知餮足。

舌头离开时也带出手指，卜凡硕大的性器贴着岳明辉发红的大腿反复磨蹭，穴口脆弱却依旧在吮吸，空虚蔓延全身，几乎要窒息。岳明辉抬起一条腿勾住魔族庞大的身躯，身体不停地发着抖，像溺水的人抓住最后一根稻草。完全勃起的器官只是挤进顶端就堪堪磨蹭起来，撕裂一般的疼痛让岳明辉直接哭出声，卜凡垂头舔去带着咸味的眼泪，耐心亲吻着等待眷属的适应。一点点嵌入肠道的性器粗长的吓人，此刻还迷迷糊糊的岳明辉脚趾都蜷缩了起来，骂声有些力不从心。三分之一处进入时岳明辉甚至觉得卜凡要把自己捅穿了，他咬着牙睁开蒙着水雾的眼睛，想要扭身却被卜凡的爪子按住胸口，随后是更加坚定缓慢的推进。

与人类的性器不同，魔族的阴茎并没有那么灼热滚烫，岳明辉舔着嘴唇咬着牙忍受下身的不适感，卜凡仿佛意识到了这点，舌尖舔着他的胸口蹂躏过红肿乳头，下身推进一截，岳明辉咬着牙骂出声，尾音转为爽快的轻哼。往日不可一世的眷属此刻伏在自己身下喘息，卜凡的鼻吻蹭着岳明辉的下巴和脖颈，索要一个还算柔和的亲吻。不过那人用了牙齿，也不碍事。依然推入一半的性器被湿热肠道紧紧夹着，卜凡深呼吸，再往里捅了捅。

“不行……不行了，卜凡，不要再深了……”一阵猛烈的酸麻蔓延全身，勃起性器断断续续吐出点儿精液，岳明辉带着哭腔求饶出声，发着抖抬脚去踢身上的魔族。卜凡只是诱哄着，伸手按着岳明辉的腰身把他按回原处，一贯进到最深处。全部进来了，魔族硕大的性器正埋在自己屁股里，岳明辉一根手指都抬不起来，卜凡停下来耐心地等待岳明辉适应，尾巴卷着岳明辉的手臂拖到他自己身前。小腹隆起的轮廓不可忽视，随着岳明辉的呼吸起伏，覆盖在上面的掌心发着抖，岳明辉咬着牙扭过头，得到的是卜凡的轻笑和蹭在脸颊边的亲吻。

开始顶动时岳明辉整个人仿佛散了架，他开始后悔为什么自己会放松警惕让卜凡趁虚而入，面前魔族形态的男人仿佛乐在其中，每次翻搅混着岳明辉的呜咽，插弄的动作越发大胆。在冰凌射出时卜凡不费吹灰之力就用爪子挡了下来，碎片化的冰落在岳明辉的小腹上，他拱起身子颤抖，低温刺激着他滚烫的皮肤瞬间融化。这种小伎俩卜凡根本不会放在眼里，反而成了性爱之间的情趣。碎掉的冰块碎屑染上岳明辉翘起的性器，相抵消的温度带来极大刺激，明明是试图让卜凡了解自己的心情，反而自己栽了进去，可怜巴巴的性器顶端又溢出点儿液体，岳明辉呜咽着挪身想要躲开低温侵蚀，卜凡往深处蹭了蹭，低吼一声压制住自己的眷属，晃动身体开始用力操干。

小幅度地插弄转为大开大合地深入，硕大性器几乎把岳明辉干到失去意识。肠道内的每一处敏感点都被狠狠碾过，抽出时已经习惯被填满的空虚让岳明辉有点不适应，还没哼哼几声卜凡就顶了进来。面对面的性爱总是能看清眷属的表情，卜凡一边挪身一边注意着岳明辉表情的变化，带着眼泪的眼角和不自觉微微张开的嘴巴，岳明辉在舒服的时候总会喘息着试图拥住他庞大的身躯，微凉的坚硬皮肤蹭过火热的人类身躯。眷属的身体里面紧热的厉害，就连快感迟钝的魔族都被吸得有些头昏脑涨。观察岳明辉一直是卜凡最乐于坚持的事情，即便在这个时候也是。他蜷起的脚趾证明干在这个地方时他会很舒服，颤抖的小腿证明已经快要到达极限。

……还是不够。

卜凡拔出自己的性器，爪子贴着岳明辉的肩膀把他掀翻过去，膝盖都在发着抖的岳明辉完全跪不住，卜凡耐心地用尾巴缠住岳明辉的腰，逼迫他分开双腿跪在床上，腰部抬高，露出被折磨的一塌糊涂的后穴。巨型魔族从他身后覆盖上去，性器贴着臀缝滑动几下，随后便顶到深处。声音都沙哑无比的眷属紧紧抓住床单，小腹隆起随着插入暴露出痕迹，柔嫩肠道被折磨的肿起，任何刺激都放大了数十倍。卜凡的舌头顺着岳明辉汗湿的脊背舔上去，最后停留在他的耳边。魔族湿热的气息蹭过敏感耳侧，舔上耳垂包裹整个发红耳朵舔咬，太深了，也太硬，这个姿势总是让岳明辉痛苦与愉悦交织，龟头贴着最敏感的一点反复戳弄，用力碾过，岳明辉咬着牙呻吟，没被操几下就身子一软射了出来。内里肠道夹得厉害，卜凡低吼着去咬岳明辉的后颈，尖锐牙齿扣住也不用力，只是宣示主权一般留下魔族气息，滚烫热气喷在上面，把自己的精液尽数灌进最深处。趴在床上的岳明辉气喘吁吁，大量的精液填满了他的身体，小腹隆起，更多精液顺着交合处滴落。像怀孕一样。这是岳明辉在昏过去之前想到的最后一件事。

卜凡变回人形后帮几乎半昏迷的岳明辉清洗了身体，泡了一杯红茶，又打开了那本记事本，他餮足地舔舔唇角，在最后一页记录下几个字。

“他喜欢。”


End file.
